Heroes Do Exist
by Anawielle
Summary: Post-Reichenbach - spoilers saison 2 ! Drabble - John tente de reprendre le cours de sa vie après la "mort" de Sherlock.


Face à John, sur l'écran de son ordinateur portable, la page blanche le narguait. Vierge, immaculée, exception faite de cette petite barre noire clignotante qui l'invitait muettement à effectuer une pression, une simple pression du doigt sur l'une des nombreuses touches de son clavier. Vingt-six lettres, dix chiffres et une belle variété de symboles, du simple point de ponctuation à des signes extravagants dont il ne connaissait pas la signification, s'offraient à lui - une infinité de combinaisons possibles qui avait fait tourner la tête de plus d'un poète. Mais John n'était pas un écrivain et encore moins un poète, en dépit de ce que Sherlock avait pu penser (ironiquement, bien sûr) de ses parades amoureuses. S'il appréciait un bon livre une fois de temps en temps, il n'avait pas vraiment la fibre littéraire non plus et avant de tenir un blog, il ne s'était jamais vraiment prêté à l'exercice de l'écriture – ou tout du moins, pas depuis les rédactions qu'on avait pu lui imposer à l'école et qui ne lui avaient de toute façon jamais values des notes particulièrement glorieuses. Il ne pouvait nier avoir pris un plaisir certain à raconter les aventures qu'il avait partagées avec Sherlock Holmes, mais ce n'était certainement pas dû à un quelconque amour des mots et il ne s'appliquait d'ailleurs pas à rendre ses récits attrayants ou imagés. En bonne partie parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que ses lecteurs pouvaient bien y trouver, d'un point de vue purement extérieur, mais quant à lui, il vivait toujours ces remémorations avec un mélange d'excitation et de satisfaction.

L'important, ce n'était pas la façon dont il formulait ses récits, mais ce que ceux-ci disaient. Et ce qu'ils disaient, c'était que John était vivant, plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait jamais était. Plus que ça, ses récits disaient qu'il était heureux d'être en vie, et pas seulement parce que ses récentes confrontations avec la mort lui en avaient rappelé la valeur – une valeur qu'un médecin ayant travaillé dans l'armée ne pouvait de toute façon jamais oublier – mais parce que cette vie, aussi folle et dangereuse soit-elle, était celle qui lui convenait. Non, c'était celle qu'il lui _fallait_. Et cette vie, il l'avait perdue. Cette vie s'était arrêtée du jour au lendemain, et à présent, John se sentait aussi mort qu'il l'avait été à son retour d'Afghanistan. Comment était-il sensé retrouver l'envie d'écrire, de coucher ses pensées sur le papier, de raconter ses journées, quand celles-ci n'étaient qu'une succession morne et déprimante de secondes qui s'égrenaient dans une insoutenable lenteur ?

Et cette solitude, cette pesante solitude... Bien sûr, la guerre forge les hommes comme nulle autre chose, et John avait très vite découvert en revenant dans le pays qu'il en était ressorti étranger au monde, aux autres, plus solitaire qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. La réciproque lui semblait vraie également. Il en déduisit que seul un soldat pouvait réellement comprendre un autre soldat. Pas nécessairement un soldat de l'armée, non - il y a différents types de batailles, différents profils de guerriers. Mais certainement pas un citoyen lambda.

John avait en fait toujours été dépourvu de réelles attaches, ce qui avait facilité son adaptation en Afghanistan. Il avait certes des contacts, des gens qu'il connaissait du temps où il était encore étudiant, des amis qu'il retrouvait de temps en temps, des petites amies irrégulières, mais il cultivait, presque malgré lui, une solitude qui lui convenait. Tout plutôt que de supporter les regards compatissants de ceux qui ne pouvaient qu'imaginer ce qu'avait été sa vie de médecin militaire et ne soupçonnaient pas un instant que son air maussade n'était pas tant dû aux atrocités qu'il y avait vécu qu'au manque qu'il en ressentait. Il ne prenait pas un plaisir malsain à voir des corps mutilés, mais rien, absolument rien, ne savait le faire se sentir aussi utile et vivant que lorsqu'il se penchait sur un homme blessé pour le soigner du mieux qu'il pouvait. Rien, à part l'étrange et improbable collaboration que Sherlock et lui avaient formée pendant un an et demi.

John se frotta les tempes en soupirant. Sa thérapeute avait une fois de plus insisté pour qu'il continue à écrire pour son blog – cela ne l'avait pas aidé à l'époque, cela ne l'aiderait sûrement pas plus aujourd'hui. C'était alors Sherlock qui l'avait sauvé, et certainement pas l'écriture. Elle tenait cependant à ce qu'il fasse sortir toutes ces choses qu'il avait sur le cœur et qu'il refusait hermétiquement de lui dire, de dire à qui que ce soit. « Même si vous ne les publiez pas sur votre blog, John, il est important que vous ne gardiez pas ça pour vous. Faites comme si vous vous adressiez à lui, si cela peut vous aider. Mais ne vous refermez pas sur vous-même. »

Fixant le mur en face de lui, le docteur essaya d'imaginer ce qu'il dirait à Sherlock si celui-ci lui faisait face.

_Espèce d'enfoiré. Pourquoi tu as fait ça, pourquoi ?_

Plus que de la colère, c'était de l'incompréhension qu'il ressentait. S'il avait eu les capacités de déduction de Sherlock, il aurait sûrement été capable de savoir très exactement ce qui c'était passé entre lui et Moriarty sur le toit de St Bart's qui l'avait poussé à… faire ce qu'il avait fait. Mais malgré les mois passés à ses côtés, si John avait acquis quelques-unes de ses habitudes et s'était plus d'une fois surpris à tenter d'analyser les gens comme Sherlock le faisait, il avait vite compris que cela ne suffisait pas à faire de lui un génie pour autant. Il était devenu plus observateur, pas plus intelligent.

Tentant d'échapper au néant vertigineux du document Word qu'il avait ouvert, il tourna son regard sur les murs qui l'entouraient, pas moins vides et impersonnels. Une projection parfaite de lui-même. De retour à la case départ, dans une chambre d'hôtel miteuse et sans âme où il se traînait sans volonté. Mais c'était toujours mieux que de revenir à Baker Street. Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir abandonné Mrs Hudson à un appartement redevenu étrangement silencieux, mais les quelques jours qu'il y avait passé après la mort de son ami avaient manqué le rendre fou. Partout, il voyait la silhouette sombre et élancée du détective. Dans la cuisine, penché sur son microscope parmi éprouvettes, ballons aux contenus douteux et autres échantillons dont il préférait ignorer la provenance. Près de la grande fenêtre qui surplombait la terrasse du Speedy's, improvisant une composition sur son violon. Dans le living-room, assis dans son fauteuil, l'ordinateur de John sur ses genoux. Allongé sur le sofa dans sa robe de chambre, les mains jointes sous son menton, réfléchissant. Dans le hall d'entrée, dévalant les escaliers, les pans de son manteau virevoltant derrière lui après avoir reçu un message de Lestrade. Et ainsi de suite. Les pièces les plus neutres étaient encore leurs chambres respectives, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'y avaient passés plus de temps que nécessaire. John ne faisait qu'y dormir, quant à Sherlock… John n'était même pas sûr qu'il lui arrivât d'utiliser son lit.

Les premiers jours avaient été les pires. Il y avait toujours ce moment au réveil où tout semblait étrangement semblable, et le souvenir de ce jour-là n'était alors plus qu'un vague cauchemar jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise combien l'appartement était calme. Il avait préparé plus d'une fois du thé pour deux, les matins où son esprit embrumé s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir se souvenir que John n'aurait plus jamais besoin de faire du thé pour Sherlock. Il s'était réveillé plus d'une fois au milieu de la nuit, persuadé d'entendre les cordes grinçantes du violon que Sherlock maltraitait pour l'aider à réfléchir. Il lui arrivait parfois même d'imaginer les coups de feu agacés du détective lors des jours de famine cérébrale.

Après que Mrs Hudson ait décidé de ranger ses affaires et de retirer tout son matériel scientifique pour le donner à une école (Sherlock en aurait été scandalisé, avait pensé John) et que les derniers membres humains aient été retirés du frigo, il devint de plus en plus clair qu'il n'y avait plus qu'un habitant au 221B, Baker Street et ce fut presque comme si Sherlock n'avait jamais existé, n'eut été sa chambre, dans laquelle John ne pénétrait jamais. Il avait réuni dans ce sanctuaire tous les éléments qui pouvaient lui faire penser à Sherlock : le crâne, le violon, le coussin au drapeau anglais, les écouteurs sur le crâne du bison, parmi tant d'autres choses. Mais ça n'avait bien sûr pas suffit. Tout, dans cet appartement était lié de près ou de loin à Sherlock et lui rappelait sa présence – ou plutôt, son absence. L'appartement lui-même lui était lié. Il détestait par-dessus tout son fauteuil de cuir noir impeccable au design moderne qui tranchait avec le vieux fauteuil décoloré moelleux et confortable qui lui faisait face. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point ces deux fauteuils, qu'ils s'étaient respectivement attribués sans jamais se consulter, leur ressemblait. L'idée était absurde, mais plus il y réfléchissait et plus cela lui semblait pertinent… C'est à ce moment là qu'il s'était dit qu'il était peut-être temps de partir.

Mycroft avait proposé à John de lui trouver un logement dans un quartier luxueux de la capitale. John n'avait bien sûr pas les moyens de se payer un tel appartement, pas plus qu'il n'aurait pu rester à Baker Street si Mrs Hudson ne lui avait pas gentiment offert de continuer à ne payer que la moitié du loyer. Mais John avait refusé, pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord parce qu'il connaissait Mycroft Holmes et que le mot paranoïa ne semblait jamais exagéré lorsqu'on parlait de l'aîné Holmes. Après tout, leur première entrevue s'était effectuée dans le cadre d'un kidnapping, sous des menaces à peine voilées. Il n'avait pas réellement envie d'être surveillé, qu'importe l'inquiétude de Mycroft pour lui, qu'il savait tout à fait sincère. Cette raison n'était toutefois pas la seule et certainement pas la vraie raison, et lui et Mycroft savaient tout deux aussi bien l'un que l'autre qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre derrière. En vérité, John n'avait pas pardonné l'acte de trahison qu'il avait commis à l'égard de son frère et qu'il jugeait comme indirectement responsable de la mort de ce dernier. C'était injuste, stupide, et probablement puéril, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il savait pourtant lire la culpabilité cachée dans les prunelles sombres du président du club Diogene, et il se doutait bien que les nuits d'insomnie qu'elle devait provoquer le faisaient amèrement regretter son erreur. La culpabilité est la pire des punitions car elle est celle que l'on s'inflige soi-même et John le savait très bien. Bien sûr, Mycroft avait conservé son attitude neutre et détachée, voire froide et distante, mais s'il existait un domaine où John était meilleur que Sherlock et les fils Holmes en général, c'était bien celui des émotions, et il n'était nullement dupé par les grands airs de ce dernier. Il devinait la souffrance et les tourments derrière son indifférence de façade, relégués par les notions de responsabilités et de priorités qu'il pensait devoir à son pays. Il savait également qu'il essayait en quelque sorte de se racheter en lui faisant une telle offre. Mais John n'aimait pas se sentir redevable, et il ne voulait rien qui vienne de Mycroft. Il l'évitait tout bonnement, fuyant ses appels comme si c'était la dernière personne au monde à qui il ait envie de parler, ce qui n'était en fait pas totalement éloigné de la vérité. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il arrivait parfois qu'il devine ou entende Sherlock derrière certaines de ses manières ou de ses paroles – en dépit de leurs différences, le sang des Holmes qui coulait en eux ne trompait personne – et il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour faire disparaître la nausée qui le prenait alors à la gorge.

Il avait donc adopté la seule solution viable : rester chez Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un meilleur endroit. Mais il était parti après deux semaines, incapable de rester plus longtemps. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Harry. Il avait pu voir combien elle faisait d'efforts, et elle n'avait pas menti sur son abstention totale d'alcool : elle en était à son 13e mois et il ne l'avait pas vu boire une goutte durant son bref séjour. Et elle s'était montrée en fait très compréhensive et compatissante. Trop. John n'avait pas pu supporter le regard de pitié qu'elle lui lançait à la dérobée quand elle pensait qu'il ne la voyait pas, ses sourires désolés, les incessants « Est-ce que ça va ? » et les petites attentions toutes maternelles qu'elle lui prêtait, comme s'il était redevenu un enfant incapable de se gérer soi-même. Pire que tout, la fois où elle avait tenté d'aborder _le_ sujet avait été décisive. Elle ne connaissait pas Sherlock, ne savait rien de lui. Il avait ressenti une montée de colère inexplicable quand elle avait tenté de lui faire admettre la possibilité que tout ce temps, le détective lui ai menti. Que Sherlock était peut-être, enfin de compte, réellement un imposteur. Il avait fait ses valises le lendemain.

Il avait fini par retourner dans l'hôtel deux étoiles qui l'avait accueilli à son retour d'Afghanistan – ironiquement, on lui avait attribué la même chambre qu'il avait occupée dix-huit mois plus tôt. Elle lui paru encore plus petite et plus sombre que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté. L'aventure Sherlock Holmes lui sembla soudain être une parenthèse dans sa vie dont seule sa mémoire gardait trace tant il s'était acharné à en supprimer toute preuve d'existence dont la vue ou le souvenir lui étaient trop douloureux. Un long rêve, un coma, peut-être. Revenir dans cette chambre fut clairement l'une des pires étapes de ce qu'il se refusait à appeler un deuil. Mais il ne pouvait cependant espérer mieux avec sa pension militaire et le maigre salaire qu'il gagnait à l'hôpital.

Sarah avait accepté de lui redonner son poste à la clinique. Il n'avait même pas eu à essayer de l'attendrir, la suggestion était en fait venue d'elle-même. Elle ne lui proposa pas qu'un poste, d'ailleurs. John ne put s'empêcher de penser un peu cruellement qu'avec la mort de Sherlock elle songeait sûrement s'être débarrassé de son principal rival. C'était injuste, bien sûr, Sarah avait le cœur sur la main et John savait qu'elle agissait de façon purement désintéressée. Elle n'était pas obligée de lui offrir de reprendre ce travail dans lequel il s'était montré peu efficace, entre ses absences prolongées, ses nombreux retards et ses crises de narcolepsie après une nuit blanche à traquer des criminels dans les rues de Londres. En apprenant ses problèmes de logement, elle lui avait proposé de loger chez elle pendant un temps, mais John avait poliment décliné. Il n'avait pas de réelles raisons de refuser : Sarah s'était montrée plus d'une fois incroyablement aimable et compréhensive, et lorsqu'il sentait son regard sur lui, ce n'était ni un regard de pitié, ni une façon de le juger. Il savait qu'avec elle il n'aurait pas à faire semblant. Et puis elle avait connu Sherlock, et plus encore, elle ne tentait pas de raisonner John quand il lui disait que Sherlock n'était pas un imposteur, même si le docteur aurait été incapable de dire si elle le croyait ou si elle le laissait simplement penser ce qu'il voulait – il n'était pas certain de vouloir le savoir. Mais il n'avait simplement pas envie. Peut-être parce que la colocation n'avait plus les mêmes attraits pour lui. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas que d'une question de logement, qu'il y avait autre chose derrière cette proposition - or Sarah était quelqu'un de bien, et s'il pourrait sans nul doute noyer sa solitude avec elle - au moins partiellement -, il n'avait pas envie de profiter de sa gentillesse elle méritait mieux que ça.

La chambre d'hôtel n'était pas la seule chose qu'il avait retrouvée malgré lui. Il n'avait pas fallu plus de deux jours pour que la canne dont il pensait ne plus jamais avoir à se servir retrouve sa place à ses côtés et redevienne le prolongement naturel de sa main droite, comme si elle ne l'avait jamais quitté. Il savait bien sûr que son boitement était psychosomatique, il l'avait toujours su, même bien avant de rencontrer Sherlock, qui lui en avait alors donné la preuve irréfutable. Mais malgré tout la douleur lui semblait incroyablement réelle et sa jambe se remit à le lancer, avec plus de vigueur qu'auparavant. Dans ses pires jours, elle semblait se changer en pierre tellement elle était raide, et John avait les plus grandes difficultés du monde à se déplacer. Quand elle l'avait constaté, Mrs Hudson avait avoué sur le ton de la confidence que ses problèmes de hanches s'étaient également aggravés après la mort de Sherlock.

John ne s'était jamais senti aussi faible et désemparé. Il savait que ce jour là, sur le pavé, n'était pas mort que Sherlock. En sautant du haut de ce toit, il avait emporté avec lui une part de John. Le docteur l'avait très vite compris, mais il en avait sous-estimé l'importance, et les conséquences directes sur sa vie. Il lui semblait que le vide laissé en lui s'élargissait de jour en jour et menaçait de faire disparaître tout ce qui avait un jour fait que John Watson était John Watson. C'était déjà plus ou moins le cas : le docteur n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, une coquille vide qui errait, une âme en peine. Une souffrance qu'il avait ressentie à son retour à Londres et qu'il redécouvrait cette fois avec une force renouvelée, comme un retour de boomerang particulièrement violent.

Et puis il y avait les cauchemars. Les cauchemars avaient recommencés à hanter ses nuits. Sauf qu'à présent, aux souvenirs de guerres s'ajoutaient des images de sang sur le pavé, celles d'une silhouette sombre et lointaine, d'une chute longue, interminable, interrompue par le bruit sourd du corps qui rencontre le sol brutalement. Et puis cette impression de ralenti propre aux rêves alors qu'il courrait vers la forme disloquée de ce qui avait autrefois été son ami. Ce visage blême bordé de boucles d'ébènes et strié de traces d'un rouge qui tranchait violemment avec un teint sans vie. Et ces yeux. Grands ouverts, de ce bleu pâle et intense qui accrochait le regard irrésistiblement, fixant le ciel sans le voir, tellement inexpressifs… Il s'était plus d'une fois levé en sueur au milieu de la nuit pour aller précipitamment dans la salle de bain rendre un mélange de bile et des restes de son dernier repas.

Perdre son meilleur ami n'était pas suffisant, il avait fallu également qu'il assiste à son suicide. Suicide. Ce mot le hantait plus que tout autre. _Suicide _(n.m.) : Action de se donner volontairement la mort. _Volontairement._ Comment Sherlock avait pu vouloir se tuer volontairement ? Il ne prétendait pas savoir tout ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête du détective – loin de là – mais s'il était sûr d'une chose, c'était qu'il n'était pas d'un tempérament suicidaire. Fou, imprudent, peut-être, défiant la mort avec insolence, même, mais pas suicidaire. Alors pourquoi ? Il se doutait que Moriarty devait y être pour quelque chose, mais le corps de ce dernier avait été retrouvé sur ce même toit, apparemment abattu d'une balle dans la tête. Qu'avait bien pu faire Moriarty de si abominable qui eût pu pousser Sherlock à sauter après que son pire ennemi ait rendu l'âme ? Les médias en avaient bien sûr profité pour faire de « Richard Brook » une victime de la gigantesque supercherie cruelle et égocentrique de Sherlock Holmes qui n'avait pas supporté que son secret soit révélé et l'avait tué pour le punir, avant de se donner lui-même la mort. John savait que ce n'était qu'un mensonge, mais cela ne le rendait pas plus proche de la vérité pour autant, et le fait d'être le seul à croire sans l'ombre d'un doute que Sherlock était beaucoup de choses, mais pas un imposteur, l'avait isolé du reste du monde d'une manière plus radicale et encore moins plaisante que la guerre. Il était partagé entre l'envie de découvrir ce qui s'était passé et celle de laisser tout ça derrière lui, pour oublier au plus vite, si l'oubli était possible (et il savait que ce n'était pas le cas). Il avait de toute façon trop peu d'éléments auxquels se raccrocher, et il n'était pas Sherlock Holmes. Il ne devinait jamais la fin des romans d'Agatha Christie avant de l'avoir lue. Il n'était pas capable de déduire la vie des gens d'un seul regard. Quoiqu'il se fût passé sur le toit de St Bart's ce jour là, c'était un secret que Moriarty et Sherlock avaient emportés dans la tombe.

John se leva pour se préparer une tasse de thé, agacé par la vue de la page blanche qui le renvoyait sans cesse à ses propres pensées. S'il avait su convertir ses émotions en mots, la dite page aurait été entièrement noircie depuis longtemps. Mais il n'existait pas de termes dans le langage humain qui auraient pu décrire ce qu'il ressentait, cette boule dans la gorge, ce nœud dans l'estomac, ce mélange indescriptible d'incompréhension, de colère, de tristesse, de culpabilité et de lassitude, cette révolte qui grondait en lui comme un feu jamais endormi dont les flammes étaient perpétuellement attisées. La voix de sa thérapeute lui revint en tête.

« Que diriez-vous à votre ami s'il pouvait vous entendre de là où il est ? »

_ Reviens._


End file.
